Audrey, Wait!
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: They're standing there in the rain, shouting at each other and fighting, rain mixing with her tears, and she's fully aware of how awfully cliché this is, but she doesn't care. A RemusXOC fic, marauders era, no relation to the book with the same title.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. Only Audrey. **

Shoving past him, she leaves the common room, thunders down stairs, and out into the chilly night air.

"Audrey!" He's shouting at her, "Audrey, wait!" But she doesn't. She keeps running. She keeps running until she reaches the Black Lake, where she stops finally and leans against a tree, trying to duck out of the rain that has begun. She hopes he won't find her here, but knows he will. That's one thing that used to bug her about him - when they were younger and playing hide and go seek, he could _always_ find her. And now, here he comes, rounding the corner and catching her arms in his hands as she tries to run off again.

"Audrey!" He shouts again. She ignores him and struggles against his firm grip.

"Let go of me, Remus!" She cries, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Then _listen_!" He yells. She finally manages to jerk away from him and crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't run for it again, which Remus takes as a good thing. "Rebekah's a pain and you _know_ that. You _know_ you can't trust anything she says."

"But what if it's _true_?" Audrey shouts back. At this point, it's pouring. Her hair is sticking to her cheeks and her neck and her clothes are completely soaked through. Remus stands opposite her, looking much the same. They're standing there in the rain, shouting at each other and fighting, rain mixing with her tears, and she's fully aware of how awfully _cliché_ this is, but she doesn't care.

"I'm sorry that you're upset that I am… That I am the way I am, and if you want to go, then go. Far be it from me to stop you." He says wearily, pushing his rain soaked hair out of his face.

"What?" She shouts over rolling thunder, "Remus, I _love _who you are. I'm upset that you trust her more than me, that she… _knew_ before I did."

"_Trust _her?" Remus barks out with a bitter laugh, "I wouldn't _trust her_ with a Muggle _bouncing ball_. I don't know how she found out, Aud, but I know that I trust you more than anything and I'd never tell Rebekah anything before I told you. Hell, I'd never tell her anything at all. And did you say you love me?" And then Audrey can't help it. She laughs.

"Muggle bouncing balls can be dangerous, you know." She says, chancing a small smile. Remus looks relieved and steps forward, taking her hands and pulling her towards him. Audrey frees her hands and twines them in his tattered _Weird Sisters _t-shirt. "And no. I didn't say I loved you. I don't love you." Without waiting for Remus to say anything, however, she pulls herself up on her tiptoes and presses a light kiss to his lips. Remus feels himself grin against Audrey's mouth, and when she breaks the kiss, they join hands and look at each other, out to the rain-soaked grounds of Hogwarts, and back at each other. Remus suggests that they wait the storm out, but that idea is tossed out the window when Audrey sprints into the rain, shrieking and laughing, dragging him behind her. They slip and slide up the grassy hills and by the time they stop in the Entrance Hall to catch their breath, both are covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

"Filch will kill us if we track mud through the school," Says Remus, doubled over, his hands on his knees. Audrey is leaning against the heavy oak doors, laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her face.

"Then we'll only track mud to the Great Hall. That way he can only hang us by our thumbs, or whatever it is he threatens us with most often." She says through her laughter. Remus checks the watch on his wrist and discovers that it is indeed dinner time. Sighing, he stands up straight and grins at Audrey. She sends him a sweet smile and they make their way across the Entrance Hall, their shoes squelching as they try (unsuccessfully) to hold in giggles. Audrey catches Remus's hand in hers about halfway across the Hall and Remus feels his cheeks heat. She stops him just before the doors and turns to him. "Remy," She says, using the nickname he only allows her to use. He smiles at her, encouraging her to continue. "I do like you, though." She kisses him lightly again and they entre the Great Hall. Quite a few people stop what they're doing to turn and stare at the pair of late, soaked, dirty Gryffindors, but they have eyes only for each other and a few mugs of hot chocolate. They take seats at the Gryffindor table, chatting casually with Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter and scarfing down loads of warm food and drink.

Later that evening, they're in the common room, both changed into warm, _dry_ pajamas. James and Lily are bickering again while Sirius tries to get Peter and Remus to bet on who's going to win this time. Audrey comes up with a better bet, saying that she thinks Lily is going to give in soon and say yes, just so James will shut up and stop asking her out, then fall madly in love with him. Said bet idea earns Audrey a look from Lily that actually makes the brunette fear for her life for a moment before Lily turns on her heel with a huff and storms upstairs while Audrey leaps into the same cushy arm chair as Remus and tries to hide behind him, all the while shouting, "Love you, Lily!" As Remus rolls his eyes, Audrey climbs over the arm of the chair and settles herself on Remus's lap rather than behind him.

"Oh you're here now, eh?" He asks, twirling one of her curls around his finger absent-mindedly. Audrey nods, smiling at him.

"It's more comfortable here," she says, pecking him on the cheek. He feels his cheeks go red again and the Marauders start to tease him.

He knows he'll never hear the end of this. And, he thinks, he doesn't particularly want it to end.

**Well? Whaddya think? Love it? Hate it? Think its okay? Lemme know! :D I'm going to start a series of oneshots with Remus and Audrey, Sirius and an OC, and James and Lily. What can I say? I've got a soft spot for them Marauders :)**


End file.
